


The wicked ogre king

by iscriptikus



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gay Rights, Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-23
Updated: 2016-05-23
Packaged: 2018-06-10 05:27:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6941734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iscriptikus/pseuds/iscriptikus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My first humble offering to the gods of AO3.<br/>A small poem utilizing a fairy tale style exploring a social issue<br/>It was a work in progress for an assignment that I abandoned and hope one day to edit to a more flowing prose.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The wicked ogre king

In the Sunny Kingdom, where the Ogre King ruled,

there were a bunch of laws and restrictions that a small rebellion fuelled.

The Wicked Ogres daughter has fallen for a Witchy lady and wanted to wed,

but the Wicked Ogre said, “Bloody hell no, a rich man is going to your bed.”

She begged him and pleaded, but to no avail, his mind was set-

a rich Prince husband was all she was going to get.

Not being the Warrior type, but very, very smart,

she conspired with her Witchy love so they would not be part.

The Witchy lady sought far and wise for someone to love the King,

for it is well known in all the Kingdoms that true love overcomes many a thing.

She found a fair young Ogre fella, who admired the King for his fashion sense and talent with horses and poker.

She told him of the secret plan and he quickly agreed, but he didn’t want to be a joker.

He too was restricted in who he was allowed to love, all declarations to the King banned,

he feared who would have to move country, but he did not want to move to another land.

The Witchy lady cast her witchy spell and ‘poof’, the fair young Ogre became a fair young Ogre maid.

She still resembled to Ogre fella, just with less hair on her chest

and a beauty wart upon her nose, which the Ogre lass thought was the best.

The daughter of the Ogre King introduced them at a party,

the merriment was all kinds of hearty.

They hit it off straight away, chatting all about their fondness for poker,

they flirted over which one of them was the joker.

The King admired the lasses swampy smell and the next day they spend a lot of time together.

Later on they attended lots of horse racing in all kinds of weather.

The Ogre King persisted in his interest and soon there was a wedding,

and it was now the time they were all dreading.

It was time for the Witchy lady to uncast her spell

and hopefully the Ogre King wouldn’t send them all to hell.

Fortunately for everyone, the fair young Ogre had a plan

and declared his true love for the wicked Ogre man.

The Ogre King was quite astonished at this wicked trick, but admitted that he had fallen hard

and even had love songs written and composed by the Kingdoms Bard.

To discard those songs so thoughtlessly

would waste the Kingdom a lot of money,

so he said “I suppose, if I changed the law, we could be married.

He turned to his daughter and said, “Does this mean you will be able to marry you lady love too.

I was hoping for a cash injection from a Prince for you to woo.”

The Witchy lady spoke up quick, “Dude seriously.

I am magic. I can make you gold from broccoli.”

“Well okay them.” Said the Ogre King, he turned to his fair Ogre man, still in bridal attire.

“I suppose we could be married quite happily, that is if you agree to have me.”

The fair Ogre squealed and jumped in to the Kings arms, kissing his warty face.

“You bet your sexy butt, I want to marry you, my husband you will be.”

So the wedding went ahead and the fair young Ogre and the king worked together.

They changed the laws for all the land so they could be together forever.

The Ogre Princess later married her Witchy lady love in the next sunny Spring,

and weddings in the Sunny Land became all the thing.

Peoples came from far and wide to be married by the King.

Much prosperity from all the weddings boosted the economy and

the King and his fair Ogre love spent it wisely, gambling only with kisses and breeding horses carefully.

There was much happily ever after and all that stuff

but in other lands things were still tough

so the King, his bride, his daughter and her wife

worked together to bring the message of love to life.

That love is more important than money no matter where you are

and if you have love you can conquer anything, you can go exceptionally far.


End file.
